


What To Do With A Clouded Sky

by Another_Star_In_The_Sky



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Donghun not being helpful, Fluff, Friendship, Junhee having a crisis, Junhee just wants the best for his members, Sulky Chan, as u can probably tell I'm not sure how to tag this, but I promise it's cute!, chaotic as usual, inspired by some vlives, not really crack but they are crackheads, play-fights, rip hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Star_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Another_Star_In_The_Sky
Summary: "While watching Chan, Junhee couldn't help to think about what to do. As a leader, he feels the responsibility to make sure his members were feeling well. But he isn't sure if he should do something when he found one of them sulking. It wasn't like Chan was crying, throwing a fit or fighting with anyone and Chan was also not a kid. He could take care of himself. But he also didn't like sulky Chan, even though the youngster's pout did look cute."Junhee has been worried for Chan, the youngest being in a bad mood all day, leaving Junhee in a dilemma. Should he do something? Or should he leave it. And is it that has Chan troubled in the first place?
Kudos: 31





	What To Do With A Clouded Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first fanfiction for A.C.E. I'll hope you enjoy this little work of mine. See you in the Notes at the end!

This was not how Junhee had planned to spent his afternoon.

He had thought that after their busking they all would eat something nice and maybe go shopping or just walk around the city together, take some photos and drink some coffee. Then they would come back to their hotel, wish their staff and manager good night and rest a bit in their rooms before going to sleep.  
  
Having to somehow handle a sulking Chan hadn't even been an option on the list of things Junhee had been planning to do this afternoon. And how did that even become an option in the first place? It's not like Chan was sulky a lot, so his current state of sulking on the other side of the hotel room they shared was bothering Junhee more than it maybe should.  
  
Chan is A.C.E's personal sunshine. He is their energy charger, their mood maker and just their cute maknae which they all adore endlessly. Donghun didn't mention without a reason that, when feeling down, looking at Chan was enough to make him feel better. Chan himself seems to not be fully aware of his position as their mood maker, but he manages to make them happy anyway. He is their happy pill.  
  
Well, most of the time.  
  
Right now Chan's smile is missing like the sun hiding behind a bank of clouds as the youngest was moping around on his bed, buried in the depth of a self-made blanket burrito.  
  
Junhee who had been watching the younger for some time now didn't like seeing the teen in this state at all.  
  
When Chan hadn't talked much on their way back to the hotel, Junhee had just assumed that he was tired.  
  
Chan had been clinging on Donghun's arm and pouted when the older had told him to get some sleep. “You are getting clingier the more tired you are” laughed Donghun and then lightly flicked the younger boy's forehead when the other didn't want to let go of his arm and continued to cling on it like a baby monkey. Chan had whined and slapped against the Donghun's shoulder in turn but their oldest hyung just laughed it off before ruffling Chan's hair, calling him cute which only made the younger grumble, but he still didn't let go.  
  
Inside their hotel room Junhee had given Chan the chance to shower first. Donghun was probably right and Chan was just tired and Junhee knew that being tired could sometimes suck so he tried to be nice and him catch some rest.  
  
Chan had taken his sweet time in the bath but Junhee just let him and used the time hunting down their fans social media accounts and took some screenshots of funny or touching comments. He put them in his folder of comment's which he wanted to replay to later when he got some free time. He also sent some funnier ones in the group chat room to add on to their personal amount of memes.  
  
After coming out of the bath Chan had gone straight to bed, not one word was exchanged between the two as Chan buried himself in the duvet and turned his back on Jun. After a few minutes the soft and rhythmic sound of breathing told Junhee that the younger had fallen asleep, so Junhee assumed that he really just had been tired.  
  
Junhee had let Chan sleep for two hours until his stomach started to let him know that it was time to get something to eat. He called the room service and after some minutes of putting effort in his broken English he had successfully ordered them some food.  
  
He woke Chan soon after the call so he could get ready before the food would arrive. They ate nearly in complete silence, the only exchange was the small _thank you_ , Chan gave him for handing him something to drink. Junhee had been irking to talk but one look at the younger shoving fries in his mouth while staring at his mobile made him swallow his words, and he just took another bite of his food.  
  
Junhee had given the other space the whole afternoon and hoped after some sleep the teens mood would improve but until now Chan had given him the silent treatment and Junhee was seriously considering believing that their maknae was ignoring him on purpose.  
  
It left him pondering if he had done something over the day that could have upset his younger team member but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember any actions that could have caused such a response from Chan.  
  
But maybe Junhee was just overthinking it.  
  
Of course being the sunshine of the group doesn't mean that Chan couldn't feel down. No one is happy twenty-four hours a day and Junhee doesn't expect or demand from any of his members to walk around with a bright smile all the time, faking happiness wherever they go.  
  
He wishes for them to be in a good mood sure, but he knows that things can be hard or that you sometimes just need some time for yourself and your thoughts.  
  
Chan's stoic expression and the pout on his face indicates something else though.  
  
In the beginning Chan's hyper personality had made it hard to tell what he was feeling.  
  
The younger was very good at concealing his emotions under a smile, not letting on if he was troubled with anything. They sometimes couldn't even tell if his knee was really hurting during their promotions for Cactus. The only time they noticed him being in pain was when Chan asked if he could sit down or mentioned it directly or when their manager called him out to take a rest.  
  
Now, with some time passing Chan had started to show more what he was feeling and even though he was still a bundle of energy they now noticed when he wasn't feeling well most of the time. They also became better at reading each other and their moods and that also includes Junhee who is currently studying the younger mans expression from his spot on the other side of the room.  
  
Junhee firmly believes that Chan isn't feeling sick right now.  
  
No, the expression that Chan was carrying right now indicates something else. Junhee knows the expression on their maknaes face all too well, since he himself gets teased for wearing it all the time by the other members, even though Junhee vehemently denies it on a daily basis.  
  
Chan is sulking. Like seriously sulking.  
  
Junhee feels his own lips moving into a pout as he watches Chan sinking deeper into the comfort of his duvet.

He leans against the wall next to the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest as he continues watching Chan, who seems to not have notice him coming out of the shower.  
  
Junhee felt a few drops of water trickling down his neck, his hair still a bit wet as he only dried it of with a towel, not wanting to damage it further by blow-drying it. His hair was already a mess from bleaching it the last time, and he hoped the use of new care products, as well as blow-drying it as little as possible would prevent further damage.  
  
While watching Chan, Junhee couldn't help to think about what to do. As a leader, he feels the responsibility to make sure his members were feeling well. But he isn't sure if he should do something when he found one of them sulking. It wasn't like Chan was crying, throwing a fit or fighting with anyone and Chan was also not a kid. He could take care of himself. But he also didn't like sulky Chan, even though the youngster's pout did look cute.  
  
What confuses Junhee the most was the fact that he didn't know why the younger was sulking in the first place. Like, there had to be a reason for sure but Junhee had already thought about anything he could have done to cause such a reaction from Chan but it came nothing to mind. Maybe Chan was sulking in general and his anger wasn't only directed at Jun? But Channie had looked pretty content clinging on Donghun's arm earlier before they got dropped of by the other three at their room. Junhee also couldn't remember Byeongkwan or Seyoon having done anything that could have upset the youngest.  
  
He sighed before he walks over to his bed and grabs their key card from the bedside table and his mobile before glancing one last time at Yuchan. The latter does not even spare him single look as Junhee took his things, not like Junhee had expected him to suddenly pay him any attention after the hours of giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
It still didn't feel pleasant to be ignored thought. Junhee purses his lips before making his way out of the room.  
  
As soon as he hears the click of the door falling into the frame he takes out his phone and sends Donghun a quick message.  
  
Not half a minute later a door at the other end of the hallway opens and his hyung steps out.  
  
Donghun is already wearing shorts and a shirt to sleep, hair untidy and make-up removed, but he didn't look like he had been sleeping yet. Junhee waves him when he sees Donghun searching for him as he walks down the hallways, a little smile on his face as he catches Donghuns confused expressing. The older was probably not expecting Jun to call him per message out of his room at this time of the afternoon.  
  
“Is Byeongkwan with you two?”  
  
“Yes, he and Sehyoonie are watching something together. “  
  
Junhee could read from Donghun's expression that the older is waiting for him to spill why he had called him out of his room at this hour instead of just knocking on the door. Junhee decides to no beat around the bush and jumps right to the topic.  
  
“It's Chan.”  
  
Donghun raised eyebrow is enough for Junhee to know that Donghun is waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
“He is sulking the whole afternoon, sitting on his bed and watching videos without saying anything.” says Junhee with a sigh and runs a hand through his hair as he voices his concerns towards their oldest.  
  
“It's honestly unsettling to see him silent.”  
  
“You called me out of my bed because Channie is sulking?”  
  
Junhee clicks his tongue in frustration as Donghun looks at him like he was questioning his sanity. He regrets asking the older for help already.  
  
“Well, I am worried about him and want to know what is going on. He is ignoring my whole presence.”  
  
“Aren't you just salty because he doesn't pay any attention to you?”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes at that remark.  
  
“Sorry for assuming that you might know what could be going on with Channie.”  
  
They all had been spending too much time together, Junhee's annoyed expression not hindering Donghun in the slightest from chuckling at his words, leading to Junhee slapping his arm. Donghun only grins before smiling encouragingly.  
  
“I'm sorry Junhee-ah, I don't know what he could be sulking over. But maybe he just needs some time to cool down. Just leave him, let him have some time for himself, and we will see if he is still acting like that tomorrow.”  
  
“But it is too quiet like that in our room!”  
  
Junhee couldn't help but whine. He might be the leader but that didn't hinder him acting like a child if he wants to. Donghun only laughs at him, his eyes forming in two with amusement sparkling half crescents.  
  
“Then see what you can do. But don't break anything.”  
  
“Why would I break anything?”  
  
Junhee rolls his eyes again but a smile found its way on his face. Seriously, what could probably happen if he tried to talk with a sulky Chan? It wasn't like talking to him would lead them to take apart the room or something.  
  
Donghun only smiles and gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before going back to his room. Before stepping into the room, he turns back towards Jun.  
  
“Text me later okay?”  
  
Junhee gives Donghun a thumb up before turning around to walk back to his and Channies room.  
  
He uses the key-card and after the click of the lock could be heard Junhee presses against the door. Inside the room he closes the door before leaning against it with his eyes closed, his chest feeling a bit heavy.

In the end calling Donghun out of his room had brought him nothing he wasn't already aware of.  
  
A look into the room told Junhee that nothing has changed after he had left. The heap of blankets on Chan's bed hadn't moved an inch while he was outside.  
  
Junhee bites on his bottom lip while standing at the entrance of their room still not sure what to do, his fingers starting to nervously play with the string of his sweatpants.  
  
“Kang Yuchan.”  
  
Junhee is surprised when he hears his own voice echoing through the wide hotel room. It was louder than he had expected and his hands freezes mid-movement, leaving the string wrapped around his fingers. He quickly shook it of when he noticed Chan's eyes on him.  
  
It was like he had caught a deer in the headlights, Chan's eyes wide as he started at him, obviously startled.  
  
At least Junhee wasn't the only person who go surprised by his own voice.  
  
None of them says a word as they stare at each other, the only noise being the video still playing on Chan's mobile.  
  
Now with the younger boy's attention on him, Junhee wasn't sure how to go on. He had thought about what to say on his way back to their room, even though he wasn't sure if any of those things he had thought over where the right approach but now with the younger looking at him he feels the words dying on the tip of his tongue and his head slowly growing empty. It was like someone had pulled out the plug in a sink, his thoughts draining down the sink like water, leaving him with nothing to say.  
  
Junhee stands awkwardly at the entrance and rubs the back of his neck which felt rather hot under his hand. He opens his mouth to say something but Yuchan is already back at looking on his phone, surprised expression displaced with the previous pout and grim look.  
  
Junhee rolls his eyes at the younger before stepping closer until he reaches Chans bed.  
  
“Chan-ah.”  
  
No reacting from the younger.  
  
“Channie.”  
  
Junhee sees how Chan's brows furrowed before the younger lies down and rolls on his side, facing the wall, successfully avoiding him.  
  
The older raises an eyebrow at Chan. At least it was obvious by now that Chan was indeed giving him the silent treatment.  
  
But maybe Junhee also should try being a bit nicer? There seems to be a reason why Channie was ignoring him. He had to make the younger talk to him if he wants to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Jun himself wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do right now. All he knew was that he didn't like seeing Chan sulky, and he really didn't like being ignored. His first attempt of gaining Chan's attention did success in some way but the span of attention Chan had given him was not promising any cooperation on the side of the younger teen.  
  
He sat down on the rand of the bed, opposite to the sulking boy to leave him some space, before he started speaking.  
  
“Hey Channie, what's wrong?”  
  
His voice was soft but still loud enough for Chan to hear it over the noise of the mobile.  
  
Jun waited for some seconds, brows furrowing when he got no response from the teen.  
  
“Yuchan, can you tell me what's wrong?”  
  
He reached out for the blanket cocoon and shook it gently to get Chan's attention. He felt Chan's shoulder move through the thick fabric of the cream-colored duvet, the younger stiffening at his touch but then shrugging his hand of. Junhee raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
Chan obviously didn't want to talk but Junhee was having none of it. He wanted to know why Chan was behaving like this. Jun knew he maybe should step down a bit and just listen to Donghun's advice and take it to heart by giving the younger some space but his stubborn character got the better of him.  
  
“Chan, come on talk to me.”  
  
When his hand was shrugged of a second time, Junhee felt himself loosing his patience. If Channie wanted to play like that, okay. He wasn't the only one who could act annoying and childish. Call him short tempered but Junhee started getting fed up with Chan ignoring him.  
  
Jun gets a hold of the duvet and pulled on it. The mobile fell out of Chans grasp onto the mattress as Chan was pulled onto his back, forced to look at Junhee who was holding onto his shoulder.  
  
“Mind telling me why you are sulking?”  
  
Junhee smiled victoriously for having brought Chan to look at him but his grin soon fell when Chan simply turned his head away to look for his mobile. Junhee's eyes wandered in direction where Chan was looking until he saw the younger mans mobile laying between them, half burried under the duvet. Chan reached out for the device but Junhee reacts quickly and took the mobile before Chan could get his hands on it.  
  
“Hyung, give me back my mobile!”  
  
“Now you are talking.” muttered Junhee more to himself as he closed the video and tossed Chan's mobile onto one of the small armchairs that stood in front of the window. He turned back to Yuchan who now openly glared at him before taking his blanket and pulled it over his head, laying down on his side.  
  
“No no no, we are not playing this game. Yuchan look at me.”  
  
When he was being ignored again Junhee leaned over the teen and grabbed a handful of the blanket before pulling it away from Chan's face before taking Chan's chin in his hand, mindful of not hurting him but still with enough force to keep the boy from turning away.  
  
Chan looked even sulkier with his cheeks squished between Junhee's fingers. Junhee's hands aren't big by any means but Chan's face was so small that he could easily hold it in place with one hand. Chan didn't look amused at all as he glares up at Junhee who raises an eyebrow in return.  
  
“What's wrong Yuchan?”  
  
Chan's eyes wandered away from Jun's until he was staring against the ceiling behind Junhee but the older was having none of Chan trying to break eye-contact. He bends further down until Chan's back was pressed against the mattress and their faces are just a few inches apart from each other, making it impossible for Chan to avoid his preying eyes.  
  
“I'm asking for the last time now. Yuchan, why are you sulking?”  
  
Chan just stares back at him with an expression Junhee would categorize as defiant and Junhee swears he had never seen the younger acting this bratty before.  
  
They stare at each other for a few moments and if the mood wasn't so heavy Junhee knew that one of them would have broke out in laughter by now just from staring at each other. But right now there was only tension prickling in the air and Junhee clicked his tongue at Chans pout.  
  
Seriously the boy was too stubborn for his own good. Or maybe Junhee himself was too stubborn?  
  
They continued to stare at each other, none of them ready to back down until Yuchan let out a huff and rolled his eyes in something that could be only described as annoyance.  
  
Junhee raised an eyebrow before letting go of the younger boys face before speaking.  
  
“Well, I warned you.”  
  
With that Junhee let himself fall on the bundle of blankets, successfully trapping the younger boy under him. Yuchan let out a surprised huff at the sudden weight crashing down on him.  
  
“Hyung, get off.”  
  
He could feel Chan wriggling under him in an attempt to free himself but the blankets he had wrapped around himself earlier were now trapping him and the additional weight of Junhee made it impossible for the younger to shove him off.  
  
“Tell me why you are pouting.”  
  
Junhee props himself on his elbows and turns his head to the side to get a look at Chan's face only to find the younger man shooting daggers at him with his eyes.  
  
“Channie.”  
  
Junhee's voice carries a warning but Chan, even though he was buried under his hyung and is obviously not in the position to act up right now, made no sign to start answering Jun's questions anytime soon. Junhee sighs inwardly, before he thought about changing tactics. If confronting Chan didn't work, then he had to try something else.

It might be a bit of a drastic change of tactics but Junhee didn't have anything better in mind.  
  
“Hah, my lovely dongsaeng doesn't want to talk to me. Not hearing his charming voice makes my heart grow weak. I don't have enough strength without my favorite maknae speaking to me. I can already feel my body growing heavier.”  
  
Junhee tilts his head to the side, one eyebrow raised as he listens intently. He was sure he heard a snort right now. Maybe the situation wasn't that hopeless after all. He continues carrying out his plan and stops propping himself up and let his muscles go lax instead which in return let his body grow heavier on top of the still wriggling teen.  
  
“Junhee-hyung, you are going to crush me!”  
  
Junhee's eyes light up as he feels the younger stop struggling under him but hears a breathless laugh instead. So he really didn't mishear earlier. Junhee feels the corner of his lips pulling upwards, leading him to grin like a Cheshire cat. So far so good.  
  
It's time for the next step.  
  
“Channie, talk to mee~”  
  
Junhee made himself even heavier and wriggled on top of the younger, his voice sickeningly sweet and whiny, at least for his own ears. He had watched Byeongkwan and Chan getting what they wanted by using this kind of acting and even when Junhee felt like dying on the inside, it was the only thing he could think of to get Chan talking.  
  
Junhee preached that no one would come into their room right now to witness him using aegyo on their maknae. He didn't have time to plan a murder and dispose a body this afternoon.  
  
He could feel Chan shaking under him, and he leans on his elbow to glance at the younger boys face only to see him try to suppress his laugh.  
  
The sacrifice of his dignity earned him a reaction he had hoped for at least.  
  
“Yah, are you laughing at your Hyung?”  
  
Chan was someone you could easily get to laugh. Their maknaes standard of humor was as low as that of a five-year-old. Being mock-hurt and calling Chan out for laughing at him? A way to make Chan laugh with a chance of success of over 90% since being serious was something Chan really wasn't good at pulling of.  
  
Just as Junhee had hoped Chan broke out in laughter, the sound of it making Junhee break out into a grin on his own.  
  
“Ugh, Hyung seriously you are too heavy, get down!” complained Chan, still giggling.  
  
“Excuse you, I am not heavy.”  
  
Junhee shots Chan a raised eyebrow but the younger just goes on.  
  
“Are you sure you didn't eat rocks or somethings. You weigh like a ton.”  
  
“Yah, you wanna die?”  
  
Junhee laughs at Chans ridiculous comment before getting down from the teen. He balanced on his knees on the edge of the bed and pulls the blanket completely of off Chan who was holding onto it desperately, panicked laughter coming out of him.  
  
“Come here you brat.”  
  
Junhee tugs at the blanket and manages to pull it out of Chans grasp which leads to the younger falling forward onto his stomach. Junhee uses the opportunity to grab the younger and pull him into a headlock. Chan's giggling turns into laughter as he tries to push at the arm laying half around his neck away.  
  
“Are you going to talk now?” Junhee asks with fake sternness and holds on a little tighter which earns him a slap against his arm and more laughter from the younger.  
  
“Let go of me. I'm not talking to someone who tries to kill his dongsaeng.”  
  
“If I tried to kill you I would have thrown you out of the window by now.” joked Junhee earning him a snort from Chan who was still busy pushing against his arm.  
  
Even though they often joked about Chan being a weakling, Junhee could feel his arm losing on strength from holding the struggling teen. He had to take some measures now.  
  
“You leave me no other choice Channie. Hyung feels sorry but you bought this on yourself.”  
  
Junhee reaches back and pokes Chan in the side as a warning. The boy flinches, his whole body jolting under the touch and a high-pitched shriek leaves his mouth, followed by some panicked giggles as Junhee gives him another poke, this time closer to his ribs.  
  
“Last chance, Channie.”  
  
Chan only laughed more at the threat and tried harder to push Junhee's arm away, the latter rolling his eyes at the struggling teen.  
  
He didn't expect anything else to be honest, but someone should give him credit for at least having a tiny bit of hope that Chan would be cooperative.  
  
He just hoped nobody in the rooms next to them would fill in a noise complaint against them because Junhee knew that the next few minutes would be loud.  
  
With an over-dramatic sigh Junhee looks down on the still laughing teen.  
  
“You really leave me no other choice.”  
  
Junhee leans back which earned him a surprised huff from Chan who in turn was forced to roll on his back to avoid being choked by his arm. Junhee continues to push Chan down on the bed as he changed position and was now hovering on top of the younger, Chan's legs pinned down by Jun's weight. Chan uses the freedom of his arms to try pushing Jun down as soon as he gets the chance but Junhee manages to catch his hands.  
  
“You can't win this.” says Jun and grins victoriously down at Chan.  
  
“Watch me.”  
  
Junhee huffs out a laugh at Chan's confident answer and was nearly thrown of the bed when the younger started pushing him all of sudden. A match of strength starts, their fingers interlocked and palms pressing against each other as both men tried to outplay the other.  
  
They are both aware that Junhee is in an advantageous position, being the stronger one of the two and also having the chance to use the weight of his body to lean against Chan's hands, that were already shaking with the task of trying to hold Junhee back.  
  
Even though Chan was clearly holding onto a sinking ship the younger laughs as he tries to push and wrestle Jun down.  
  
“Talk to me.”  
  
“Never!”  
  
Junhee playfully raises an eyebrow with earns him a giggle, and he couldn't help a bright grin overtaking his face at the sound. Mischief is sparkling in with amusement filled eyes and Junhee feels conflicted. On one hand is he happy that he gets to see Chan's smile with teeth full on display, on the other he was still curious why the boy had been sulking in the first place.  
  
Junhee manages to pin one of Chans hand under his knee and started digging his free hand in Chan's side and ribs which earns him a squeal and even more hectically struggling. Chan's body jumps whenever Junhee pokes him between the ribs and the boy kicked the blanket off the bed as he trashes around while Junhee continues to tickle him.  
  
Chan protests greatly as far as the flow of laughter and voice cracks allowed him to but Junhee is determined to make the boy surrender.  
  
“Will you talk?”  
  
Junhee could not help but laugh at himself for trying to sound threatening. He feels like some kind of villain in a children movie and Chan also seemed not impressed as he just raised an eyebrow at him which earns him an attack on his sides.  
  
“Stohohop. Hyung!”  
  
Junhee squeezes the younger mans side a last time before he stops tickling him. Chan went lax in his hold, his chest still heaving from laughing and a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Junhee let go of Chans hands and let the boy catch his breath but still remained on top of him to avoid Chan going back into ignoring him. Right now Chan didn't look like he would start sulking again but Junhee prefers to play safe.  
  
What Junhee wasn't prepared for was the pair of hands that suddenly darted forward and squeezed his sides rapidly. Junhee jumps at the sudden touch, a small laugh leaving his lips and quickly rolled down from the other man to get out of reach. He miscalculated the width of the bed thought and while rolling down the bed Junhee didn't stop there but also rolled nearly down onto the floor. He manages to put his feet down on the floor and not fall down but come to a halt standing between his and Chans bed.

“The time for revenge has come!”  
  
Junhee's eyes widens at Chan's enthusiastic deceleration for getting back on him and a quick glance over his shoulder was enough for Junhee to get moving. Chan's grin looked way to mischievous for his liking and the way his eyes glinted was enough to let the adrenaline kick in. Jun was already setting a foot on his own bed and was ready to climb over it to bring some distance between him and Chan when heard Chan's voice from behind.  
  
“Where do you think you are going hyung?”  
  
A hand around his ankle and a sudden pull let Jun's eyes widen in surprise before he faceplanted into the mattress. Not a second later a body came crashing down on him, pushing the air out of his lungs. He could hear Chan laughing before Chans hands pushed Junhee's wrists down. Junhee felt warm breath through the thin material of his shirt ghosting over his shoulder, and he already had an idea where this was heading. Just as he had expected teeth were sinking into his shoulder not a second later.  
  
It didn't hurt but Junhee let out a little shout when Chan went down again to bite his arm this time, but not because of the biting itself but because he could feel his shirt getting wet with saliva. Believe it or not but Park Junhee wasn't a fan of saliva on his clothes. When Chan let up from his arm Junhee bucked under him and managed to turn around, now facing the younger instead. A second round with them wrestling begun, but this time with Chan having the upper hand, pinning Junhee down on his back.  
  
Chan was currently holding Junhees arm between his hands and was ready to bite him again when Junhee yelled at him.  
  
“Yah, stop biting me! Are you a dog or what?” He couldn't help but laugh as he used his free hand to push Chan's face away from his arm and pull his other out of Chan's grasp. Jun's newly bought clothes that he had placed on the edge of his bed earlier that day were now laying messily on the floor but Junhee couldn't care less about that. He had enough on his hands with keeping Chan from pulling the blanket over him and hitting him with one of his pillows.  
  
At one point Junhee had managed to push Chan down the bed and was about to rob his way to the other side when Chan got a hold of the blanket. He threw it over Junhee and started hitting him with his pillow.  
  
Chan's arm is already in position to fling his pillow straight into Junhee's face while Junhee on the other side of the bed was ripping off the blanket Chan had thrown over his head a moment before and is now also holding onto a pillow, not ready to forfeit anytime soon when suddenly the lights in the room go off. With his hand still tightly holding onto the pillow Junhee turns around when he heard someone enter their room.  
  
A single little light was flickering in the dark and was slowly getting closer. Junhee's eyes were fixed onto the little flame dancing on top of something that looked weirdly familiar but before Junhee could register what it was a chorus of voices started singing.  
  
“Happy Birthday to you~  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday Park Junhee~,  
  
Happy birthday to youu~.”  
  
Junhee jumps in shock when Chan appears next to him only to sing the last word of the song a bit too loud and a bit too out of tune right into his ear. Junhee's shoulder goes up on instinct to push the teen off who was now happily clinging onto his arm but couldn't help but break out into a wide smile.  
  
The singing of the other members wasn't any better. Byeongkwan who was carrying the cake added his own solo part and Seyoon was acting like he just attended a rock concert, headbanging and adding an air guitar play. Donghun who is carrying a little dark blue paper in his hands was the only one who sung the song normal but his grin was wide and his eyes glinted in amusement, obviously enjoying the chaos.  
  
“Happy Birthday Hyung!”  
  
Byeongkwan held the cake forward for Junhee to blow out the candles. Junhee smiles at the others before he puts his hands together. He closes his eyes and made his wish before opening them. He was met with his members smiling brightly back at him before he blew the candles out.  
  
“Here, this is for you. I hope you like it.” says Donghun and hands over the bag. Junhee thanked Donghun as he took the little bag and was about to thank the other members as well when Seyoon beat him to it by sticking his finger into the frosting of the cake and smearing some chocolate cream on Junhee's nose. The other members quickly joined in and soon Junhee's nose and chin as well as his forehead, thanks to Seyoon, were covered with chocolate cream. Junhee had protested at the beginning but after Byeongkwan had shoved a strawberry in his mouth he had stopped complaining.  
  
From the corner of his eyes Jun saw Donghun looking around the room with a raised eyebrow while Seyoon was busy smearing cake on Chan and Byeongkwan's faces.  
  
“You know I made a joke when I said don't break anything.”  
  
Junhee was about to answer when Chan, right cheek covered with cake, appeared next to Jun, laying a hand around his waist as he butted in.  
  
“We actually didn't break anything.”  
  
Chan grins at Donghun who rolled his eyes with a smile before reaching out and cleaning some cake from Chan's face.  
  
“And Junhee-hyung started it.”  
  
“Yah!”  
  
Chan laughs and quickly hides behind Byeongkwan when Junhee started protesting.  
  
“What do you mean I started it? You were all sulky half of the day and wouldn't talk to me. I only tried talk with you!”  
  
“By taking half of the room apart?”  
  
Junhee pointed threateningly at Byeongkwan who shut his mouth and put his hands in the air as a sign of giving up before glancing to the side, making the others laugh at the gesture.  
  
“Yeah, our Channie did a good job at playing you. Mission success.”  
  
Junhee could only gape at Seyoons words and watch with his mouth opened in shock how they shared a cheerful high-five.  
  
“What do you mean played? You weren't really sulking?!”  
  
Junhee pointed at Chan this time until Donghun pushed his hand down with a laugh.  
  
“It was a little birthday prank. No one was really sulking.”  
  
“I think Junhee-hyung is sulking right now tho.”  
  
Junhee widens his eyes and tilts his head to the side while he openly glares at Chan who giggled and put Seyoon as a shield between them.  
  
“Be happy that he was just playing around. At least he didn't sleep on your birthday surprise party.”  
  
“I already apologized and that was year's ago!” protested Chan and pouted, Donghun only laughing at his reaction.  
  
Seyoon chuckles and ruffles Chan's hair while Byeongkwan next to them started collecting Junhee's clothes to lay them back on the bed. Donghun looked around the room and clicked with his tongue.

“We should probably clean up before manager-hyung comes in later.”

They quickly started to tidy up the room together.  
  
“How did it even escalate like this?” asks Byeongkwan Junhee while putting the night lamp back up which had fallen to the side. Junhee puts his clothes into one of his bags when Chan next to him started speaking up.  
  
“Ohh, that was actually hilarious. You should have seen the aegyo Junhee-hyung pulled of it was so-hmpf!”  
  
Junhee quickly grabbed Chan and put a hand over his mouth before he could spill any more tea.  
  
“It just... happened. Channie here was a bit energetic. Right Channie?”  
  
Chan looked at Junhee with wide eyes before quickly nodding his head. Junhee let go of him but judging by the looks Donghun, Byeongkwan and Seyoon were exchanging he knew that his dark secret would get relieved soon. He was already mentally preparing himself for the teasing.  
  
“Hyung, you aren't mad right?”  
  
Junhee turned around to Chan who was handing him the last pillow. Jun placed the pillow back on his bed before facing the younger man again. Chan actually looked a little nervous and Junhee had to smile at the sight.  
  
“Of course I am not mad Channie. I am happy that you aren't really bothered by anything. I was just worried.” he patted Chan's shoulder to show that he was not bothered when Chan stepped closer and gave him a quick hug “Happy Birthday again Hyung.” Chan smiled at him shyly and Junhee felt the affection oozing out of him. He reached out and patted Chan's check, a bright smile decorating his face.  
  
“Thank you Channie.”  
  
Junhee smiled brightly at the younger before rolling his eyes when he saw Seyoon and Donghun over Chan's shoulder cooing at them while Byeongkwan held his mobile in a suspicious angle. The picture of Chan hugging him were probably already sent in their group chat. Well Junhee could ignore them for now. He had a present to unpack after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thank you a lot for reading this fanfic. This was inspired by a few legendary chaotic A.C.E Vlives that left me with the idea of writing with the settings of a hotel room.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you liked it :D


End file.
